The present invention relates to a weak mating force female terminal, and more specifically to a female terminal with which a mated male (tab) terminal can be mated smoothly by a weak mating force.
An example of a prior art female terminal is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 56-73, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a perspective view showing the prior art female terminal, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view showing the same, taken along the line 1B--1B in FIG. 1A.
In these drawings, the female terminal 21 is formed with roughly a base plate portion 22, a pair of eyeglass-shaped curled elastic contact portions 23 and a wire clipping portion 24. The elastic contact portions 23 are formed on the outer (front) side of the base plate 22 and the wire clipping portion 24 is formed on the inner (rear) side of the base plate 22. Each of the elastic contact portions 23 is formed by bending an elastic curled portion 25 extending from both side ends of the base portion 22 toward the base portion 22 and further bending the elastic curled portion 25 along the inner surface of the base portion 22 to form an electric contact portion 26 with a space between the electric contact portion 26 and the base plate 22. Further, the outer end of the electric contact portion 26 is slightly bent outward so as to form an inclined guide portion 27 for guiding an end of a mated male tab terminal 2.
In mating these female terminal 21 with the male terminal 2, the end of the male tab terminal 2 is guided along the inclined guide portion 27 and further inserted into the spaces formed between the electric contact portions 26 and the inner surface of the base plate 22, in such a way that the male tab terminal 2 is brought into contact between the electric contact portions 26 and the base plate 22.
In the above-mentioned structure of the prior-art female terminal, however, in the case where a great number of female terminals are housed within a connector housing (not shown), since the mating force required to mate the male terminals with the female terminals inevitably increases, there exists a problem in that the terminal mating or connector engaging workability is deteriorated. In addition, since the inclined guide portion 27 is formed by simply bending the outer end of the electric contact portion 26 outwardly, it is impossible to guide the end of the male tab terminal 2 reliably.